1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to media storage containers and, more particularly, to promotional packaging for a media storage container. Specifically, the invention relates to promotional packaging for a media storage container that allows the user to physically interact with the packaging.
2. Background Information
Various media storage containers are known in the art. Some of the most common storage containers for recorded media are book-like containers having a lid connected to a base with a hinge. These containers typically allow a printed promotional slip sheet to be connected to the lid, hinge, and base where one surface of the sheet is viewable by the user. Those who manufacture and sell recorded media desire innovative packaging that attracts the consumer's attention while also providing space for printed information and the opportunity for consumer interaction with the packaging.